ExoSX-000 "Alex"
One of the first prototypes of the humanoid Shorapka vehicles that are now known as ExoShells. This is the final version of the Alex that was used up till 16 ABY, proving how great a machine it was. The Alex would become the templet for the first production ExoShells, the ExoS-003 Wagtails. Alex also acted as a test bed for a number of technologies. Systems These systems wouldn't be added till they were introduced by the ExoSC-001 "Siren" some time well after the Alex was first built. 360-degree panoramic screen Multiple panels of the panoramic screen make up a single 360-degree display, which covers the entire inner surface of the spherical cockpit. The image displayed on this screen is a computer simulation constructed from the cameras distributed around the ExoShell's exterior. The viewpoint is that of the ExoShell's head, and the image is carefully edited to remove the mobile suit itself. The Alex did not always have this system, it first made use of simple screens that would show what was in front and to the sides of the Alex, though smaller windows would pop up in the screens to show anything detected in the blind spots of the ExoShell. The 360-degree panoramic screen was an major improvement. Linear Seat The linear floating seat is suspended in the center of the cockpit, supported by a linear arm which electromagnetically counters G-forces and impact shocks in order to protect the pilot. Again the Alex didn't always have this, it first made use of a simple pilots seat. Chris would have had to endure the G-forces working on her body with her own resolve with little help from her pilot suit, which was designed to help keep blood free flowing during high G maneuvering. Chobham Armor the Chobham armor was a series of heavy armor plates grafted to the main body of the Alex. Though it granted the Alex superior defensive capabilities, (making it nearly invincible to all forms of enemy fire but the heaviest), it weighs down the ExoShell tremendously and prevents the Alex from using its 90mm Gatling Guns. The Armor is mostly used in ground combat where fighting is expected to be very heavy. Using it in space nearly makes the ExoShell useless. Fixed Armaments 2 x 90 mm Gatling Gun A powerful slug type weapon able to shatter lightly armored targets and cause significant damage medium and heavily armorer targets. Rounds are limited but makes for a good secondary weapon where a beam weapon may be too much of an over kill. These weapons is hidden in the forearms of the ExoShell, when in use the covering shell pops up and the weapon is ready to fire. 2 x 60mm Vulcan Guns Close range weapons, they do little against armored units, but against lighter targets or less protected areas on a armored unit, they can cause significant amount of damage. Mostly used when beam weapons are just too much of a over kill. Optional Armaments Proto Beam Rifle A "late" weapon developed for the Alex. For the longest time Alex had to make use of slug time weapons because the development of smaller beam weapons just wasn't done before. But when the weapon was finally finished the Alex's reactor wasn't powerful enough to power the weapon. This would lead to one of the many upgrades Alex would get. In its time the weapon was nearly as powerful as the beam weapons found on battle ships. The weapon would see a number of modifications over time to keep up with other beam rifles but by 16 ABY it was sorely outmatched by newer weapons. 90mm Machine Gun A powerful slug type high velocity weapon, firing armor piercing shells. Seen used mostly ground side when quantity is needed over quality. These weapons don't rely on the reactor to recharge them so so long as there is a ammo truck near by, they never have to worry about that recharge time. Alex can operate two of these weapons at a time, even is able to change out their magazines with a simple maneuver. 360mm Hyper Bazooka A standard weapon just about any ExoShell can use, its basically a coil gun that can fire a number of different slugs or shells at high velocities. Alex can operate two of these at a time but has to discard one if she wants to reload. 180mm Assault Cannon An anti-ship/fortress weapon used much like a sniper weapon. Its destructive abilities was determined by the type of shell it fired giving it about as much use as the Hyper Bazooka. Its only advantage of the Hyper Bazooka is it has a much longer range. 6-tube Heavy Rocket Launcher Anti-ship/Fortification fire and discard weapon. These one time use weapons are used for quick heavy surprise strikes on a target, typically at short range. Though they can be armed with nuclear rockets to aid in a ship's rocket bombardment. Alex can operate two of these at a time and will typically have a 90mm Machine Gun or the Proto Beam rifle on hand when the weapons are spent.